Frankenstein Kills Again
by Skell.C
Summary: When a mad scientist tries to revive frankenstein's monster a young man must try to save the world. Yes it's in the right section and please Read & Review. Epilogue up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters except Hayata Bowen

" Frankenstein Kills Again "

New York

In a dark and distraught alley, a single homeless man finished off his last bottle of whiskey. The last sip gone, the bum threw the bottle against a brick wall, shattering in a brilliant flash. The crash scared the alley cats away from their trash can snacks. Suddenly, the hobo could hear loud forboding footsteps coming from the end of the alley. A cloaked figure stepped up to the bum.

"You got any spare change", the bum asked. "No", was the only reply, following his answer, gunshot rang out through the alley and portions of the street. The bum's body was dragged out of the alley and into the trunk of a 50's style car.

NASA Satellite, deep space

" Everything ok, glenn", asked one of the floating astronauts. "Yeah, this zero-G is getting to me though", glenn replied. Glenn floated towards the radar to run his daily check on the systems. "Hey, there's something coming towards us", glenn noted. His partner came over and surveyed the situation. "That can't be right", he said, "it's moving too fast to be any kind of space craft."

Suddenly, a defeaning tremor filled the satellite. The room turned crimson and the warning siren went off. "The hulls have been breached", glenn yelled over the loud siren. Glenn quickly looked out the window, "hey there's some kind of saucer looking craft out there." Before the other astronaut could respond the NASA satellite was torn to pieces by a tremendous explosion the flooded the spaceways with debris and a large shockwave.

Dark Labratory

Bottles and beakers filled to the brim with every color liquid imaginably, some have smooth, blue vapors emitting from them. "I had hoped by now a more appropriate specimen would come along but this is not the case", a dark, shadowy figure said. His words were tired and you could almost see the dust exhale itself from his toothless maw. "My creature may not be too smart but his strength will be incredible." The old man grabbed a bottle of yellow liquid and held it over a specimen submerged in a vat of red liquid. The golden viscous fluid poured into the already steaming vat, the combined chemicals fought over color as more and more sweat-like vapor was forced upward.

Finally, the chemicals settled with an orange color and the amount of steam was moderated. A sinister, toothless grin swept the old man's face ear to wrinkled ear. "Yes, just a few more days now and you'll be ready," he said to his specimen.

Apartment just outside Osaka, a few days later

A middle-aged man sat down watching some news report about an exploded satellite. The man, known as Hayata Bowen, seemed confused. He just received word about who his real father was. James Bowen, the famous Earth Ambassador who reached a treaty with the Xians of Planet X.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2**_

Apartment just outside Osaka, a few days later

Imagine a famous astronaut/ambassador being your father. Hayato thoughts were clouded, an american was his father? Then who was that stranger who called himself hayato's father. Hayato was angry that his mother had lied to him all these years, yet he was that glad the sneaking suspicion of adoption faded away. Hayato got out of his comfy chair and decided to give his mother a call. The narrow slits of light stabbing out from behind the curtains gave the dim room a prison cell look.

"Mother," he said with obvious sadness in his voice," I know about the lie." There was silence on the phone for what seemed like hours. Hayato waited and waited for a response suddenly Hayato heard a loud commotion coming through the phone. "Mother, what's that noise," Hayato asked. Finally he heard something, the sound of the phone smashing into the ground. Hayato begin to grow worried when he heard an even more frightening noise, gunshot.

Dark Labrartory

"Rise my creation," the mad scientist yelled louder and louder, "RISE UP!" The vat of orange, sloppy liquid begin to slosh and form waves. A tremendous hand burst out covered slime. "YES," the old man yelled. The slimy, orange figure rose up with a shattering screech. "It has begun", the old man said, finally quieting down.

**_A Few Days Later..._**

"There we are," the scientist said gently," you look quiet nice, although I wish we could have found more suitable clothing." The creature looked at his new attire. The scientist had saved the hobo's shredded clothing for this very occasion. "My creation you really must think that homeless man for he has given you: your clothes, The right side of your brain, and your left hand." The humanoid seemed to understand, he looked at his left hand. It was slightly smaller and a darker skin tone than the rest of his flesh. "What should I call you my creation, my son?" the withered scientist asked. As he thought, a word came to mind, or rather he heard the word. The man looked at his creation in complete and unequivocal awe. His creation spoke the miracle words again," Adam."

Tokyo apartment building, scene of a crime

"Gunshot wound through the mouth," the coroner noted while looking over the dead body of Hayato's mother. Hayato had been retained for questioning at the moment. What a day, he finds out he's never know his real father and his mom is murdered. Hayato grew increasingly angry as the Tokyo Police maintained that it was suicide. "Look Mr. Hayato, it was suicide, why would a muderer shoot your mother through the mouth."

Back at the Lab...

"Adam, my servant will be joining us soon," the scientist said gleefully, still overjoyed about his Adam's ability to speak. "Yes", Adam spoke softly. Suddenly the steel door of the dungeon-style lab slowly slid open. "Ah, Walton you made it," the old man stated. "Quite so Mr. Yamoto," Walton stated proudly. "Mr. Yamoto," the manservant said staring at Adam, "you finally succeeded."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch.3: Marvel enters the Fray**_

The enigmatic she-devil known as Shanna hid in the shadows of the lush jungle surroundings. This group of construction workers had been destroying hundreds of trees in the rainforest for weeks now. Shanna was growing increasingly unstable at the thought fo her losing her forest home. She had learned several days before that their boss would come visit the operation. This was the time to strike. A black limo slid up through the dirt pathway made by the machinery. From the limo, a large, musclebound man stepped out. A large hat covered his facial features, but his dark sapphire armor was distinct.

Shanna lept off the branch silently and moved closer. Still hidden by trees branches, shanna lept from tree to tree without being seen or heard. Her target, the leader, kept at a rigid pace. Shanna watched as he finally stopped in front of a large circular piece of machinery. "Activate", the leader yelled in a wretched, demonic voice. The machinery crackled and blue energy sparked upward. The inside of the circle sprung to life with radiating energy. What appeared to be a portal opened up.

Shanna watched with a combination of awe and terror. Sometime between the terror and the awe, she realized the gravity of the situation. She lept down from the trees. One of the construction workers went to check the noise from shanna's landing. The man throat was slashed in an instant. Shanna snuck even closer to the portal. She could hear the leader's repulsive voice, "Atlast, my project is complete," he said. Shanna rushed him as quick as her human body could take her. Shanna rush was easily repelled by a powerful punch from the leader. Shanna lay on the ground her head actually numb from the pain. She was barely able to open her eyes to see the leader's true face. Apocalypse, the X-men's immortal enemy!

"Did you think that Apocalypse could be ambushed ?", he said arrogantly. "Apocalypse is far above you pathetic humans." Shanna lay on the ground, hardly understanding the words that harshly flowed from Apocalypse blue lips. Her hand began to twitch, slowly forming a fist. Apocalypse noted the potential attack and passed it off. The immortal mutant thought for a second, "hmm, perhaps you maybe useful after all." He ordered one of his men to pick up her immobile body and toss it into the portal. "If she survives then I will pass through aswell," Apocalypse stated in his usual monotone voice.

**_Osaka Apartment rooftops_**

James stood on the rooftops. Drenched in not only thought but also rain. His tan colored raincoat flowed silently in the wet, windy rain. The silence was broken abrutly by blinding lights and defeaning electrical crackles. James turned in suprise to notice a large, navy blue opening in mid air. Out from the portal, a scandily-clad women was thrown out. She landed on the flooded rooftops hard, the little amount of rainwater not stopping her fall. James was unsure of what to do, should he help this stranger or run for fear of something worse coming out...?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:In the last chapter, I called Hayato Bowen, james. My mistake, can't seem to fix.**_

_**Ch.4**_

Hayata rushed through the rain towards the damsel in distress. Hopefully she was alright. Soaked, tired, and out of breath, hayata knelt beside the fallen shanna. He looked her over to see what injuries had been sustained. Suddenly, the portal flared to life. A gigantic figure stepped out.

"Well, Well," he said, "compassion for a stranger." "Who the heck are you", Hayata yelled under the thunderstorm. "I am Apocalypse," the mutant said.

"Apocalypse," someone yelled just before a great crackle of thunder. Hayata and Apocalypse turned simultaneously. The mad doctor and his faithful sidekick, Adam stood equally drenched in the cold rain. "Dr. yamato and I see you brought your creation with you, " apocalypse said in his booming voice. "Yes and I must say it is a thrill to see you in this dimension, " the mad scientist proclaimed. Hayata found himself dragging shanna's unconcious body away from the conversation. Hayata had dragged her to left a billboard advertising toothpaste. It's not much but it should porvide some cover, hayata thought to himself. Shanna slowly begin to regain her senses. Shanna opened her eyes slowly revealing hayata's face. Years of jungle experience has honed her natural instincts, shanna easily recognized hayata as an ally.

As the two new allies formulated a plan, Apocalypse and Dr. Yamato traded information on various subjects. Shanna quickly scaled to the top of the billboard and unsheathed her blade. Hayata looked for something, anything that could be used as a weapon. The time was right. Their both distracted. Tonight Apocalypse and his ally will fall...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch.5**_

Shanna crouched ever so stealthly upon the billboard. Her new found partner, Hayata, readied a the lead pipe in his hand. I must be crazy, he thought. Shanna lept like the panthers she had wrestled with before. Her knife unsheathed she came upon the villians directly in her path. Shanna's knife instantly pierced Dr. Yamato's heart, she was aiming for Apocalypse but this was just as good. Apocalypse grabbed the shanna from her victim and held her by the skin on her neck. "You foolish wench," he said angrily. Before anything else could happen, Hayata was upon Apocalypse. The first mutant was struck in the back region with lead pipe. His body armor protected him easily. Another stunned instant and hayata had been held by his leg up into the air.

Adam kneeled beside his fallen creator. The poor creature noted the lack of movement in his friend. Adam again spoke one, single word, "father." Adam's misconstrued brain processed the loss of life. He reached a decision, revenge. Adam charged the captive shanna. He snatched her from apocalypse's iron grip, shredding some flesh in the process. He landed a powerful punch to her half-conscious head. He grabbed her throat and tossed her into her billboard perch. Apocalypse's laughed with perverse pleasure at seeing shanna's pain. Hayata could do little but watch as apocalypse held him by the leg. Shanna scrambled to get some distance between her and the mad monster, but it was useless. He grabbed her foot and pulled her back. She twisted sharply, impacting her left foot into his jaw. With a few teeth missing, he stumbled backward and released his grip on shanna.

The furious she-devil decided to press the advantage, she charged like the rhino's she had studied. A flurry of powerful punches rocked Adam's sculpted stomach region. He fell back even more as she continued the relentless pummeling of his entire body. Apocalypse stopped laughing and dropped Hayata. The blue-lipped mutant casually walked over the raging battle. Shanna, in her rage, took no notice. Adam finally landed on the flooded rooftop. His lump-of-a-body splashed and thudded on the concrete roof. Apocalypse slapped shanna away like a fly. Hayata considered running to save his life. His thoughts raced as he decided what he should do, his panic turned to anger, anger turned to rage, he found himself running towards Apocalypse. He snatched the lead pipe off the ground and raised it over his hatred-filled head. Apocalypse turned and swatted hayata away with the merest thought. Hayata lay on the ground, watching fight with adam. Apocalypse now content to watch his inherited slave fight. "You'll make an excellent horsemen, adam," apocalypse yelled to him.

Shanna fought harder than ever. This freakish creature just didn't tire. Adam threw a right hook, but shanna dodged and struck his stomach with her knee. Hayata knew that she couldn't win and even if she did it would just put her up against apocalypse. A loud noise pentrated the fierce battle and the downpour of rain. Not just a noise, a thunderous roar that would make a volcano shirk in fear. Following proclaimation of territory, loud booms resounded. Hayata had heard of this creature but was unsure if this was even possible. The god-like creature rose over the flooded city. It roared again, a roar stating that the king has arrived. The King of Monsters. Godzilla smashed every thing in his path without regard to sive or structure. Most of the city's forces were deployed to stop the flooding so there was little resistance. Not that it would have mattered. The terrible behemoth's mouth flashed to life, not even the lightening was as bright. The force of a nuclear bomb swelled in his throat. The giant pressure exploded the heat ray outward. The buildings were vaporized in briliant light. Apocalypse noted the destruction and relatively small distance between him and the living force of nature. Apocalpyse retreated to the safety of his dimensional portal. "Adam, come we are done in this dimension," he said. Adam forced shanna away with a swift kick to the pelvic region. As the two villian retreated, godzilla drew nearer and nearer to the once battleground...


	6. Short Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

The great behemoth drew closer to the fallen shanna and hayata. Shanna ran towards the portal without thinking. Hayata rose up and limped towards the fire escape. Shanna jumped through as the crackling portall closed. Hayata lowered further and further with each rung of the ladder. Godzilla charged his blue flames and fired. The once battleground was rent asunder by radioactive stream. Hayata was flung through the air and through the window of another apartment that had been spared by godzilla's wrath.

**_1 hour later..._**

Godzilla had destroyed most of the city when finally his thirst for destruction was quenched. Hayata was found days later in the apartment and was rushed to the hospital


End file.
